


as i lay down to sleep with you

by TheLadyConstellation



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: De-Serumed Steve Rogers, M/M, Mountains, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Recovery, Retirement, Stucky - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baths, domestic life, taking baths together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyConstellation/pseuds/TheLadyConstellation
Summary: in a way steve and bucky's night routine. steve has a bad day and bucky knows just what to do.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	as i lay down to sleep with you

re·tire  
/rəˈtī(ə)r/  
verb  
1.  
leave one's job and cease to work, typically upon reaching the normal age for leaving employment.

Bucky looked out the large window. It was a full wall that looked out onto the mountains. The sky was turning a myriad of colors. It was beautiful, but then he turned. His husband was washing the dishes, and that was even more beautiful. 

That was his Steve. His Steve. The Steve that he remembers and will always come back to. And the thing is, everything is better now. In the future, people don’t die from these simple sicknesses. People live normal lives. And now, Steve and Bucky are living as normal as they can. 

Eight months ago, Steve and Bucky formally retired from the Avengers. All of the original six have retired, and quite of few of those who fought Thanos. It was more than eight months ago that Steve gave his shield to Sam, but he hadn’t gone away. He wasn’t ready to. But a few months after that, he made his statement, along with Bucky. 

“We can take the serum away,” they said. It was actually Tony who said it first. He brought it up when they were planning out Steve and Bucky’s press conference. “We could make you like you were before.” And that made Steve smile because that was all he wanted. Since 2011 or maybe even 1945, all he wanted was to be normal again. Well, he did this for Bucky. And now he doesn’t need it to protect him. 

“Can you take mine away?” To make a long conversation filled with sciency talk short, they couldn’t take his away. It was fundamentally different from Steve’s and it was too risky. They knew everything that would or could happen when they gave Steve the de-serum, but Bucky was too much of a risk. A risk that Steve couldn’t take. 

So Steve is skinny and Bucky is happy, healthy, and stable. They have a lovely home and a lovely cat. Steve’s formerly long list of ailments is short now, and they are all manageable. Nothing hinders him from going down to the lake with his husband. 

Bucky’s flesh arm was covered in soap. His metal counterpart was also wet, but the tiny plates were constantly shooting out air, keeping out the soap and dirt. It’s a wonderful feature, one that lets him shower, bathe, and swim without covering it or having to take it off. He thanks the princess a little for that every day. 

Steve comes behind him and put his head on Bucky’s back. Right where it falls, and where it always had. He wiped his hands off on the towel before turning around. He put his arms around Steve. 

“Is something wrong?” Bucky whispered into Steve’s hair. Steve shook his head. 

“Just tired, my session with Katherine got deep.” Bucky sighed, kissing Steve’s head. 

“I’m sorry, but this is how we get better. You remember what it was like for me. Now, I’m going to draw a bath and we are going to relax.” Bucky kissed the top of Steve’s head once more before going to the bathroom. He turned on the water, giving it a warm temperature. He put in bubbles and a lavender bath bomb. He stood up, smelling the aroma of the bathroom. When he looked over to the doorframe he saw Steve without his clothes on. 

That beautiful, boney boy. Of course, Steve was beautiful when he had the serum. But even still when Bucky saw him he couldn’t forget of those times when he was blinded. When he tried to kill Steve. And when he sees that boy of skin and bones, his flat stomach and curly hairs he remembers nothing of the sort. He remembers sneaking out to Steve’s apartment so they could kiss in the darkness. 

“Hi,” Steve said. He was trying to cover his body. Bucky pulled his shirt off, followed by his pants and boxers. He pulled Steve in close, beginning to hum along to some melody he couldn’t identify. Bucky pulled Steve into his arms. He got into the tub first and then placed Steve practically in his lap. 

The moment Steve hit the water he curled. It was like relaxation flooded him after a day of stress. Bucky’s flesh hand massaged Steve’s arms. “It’s all better now,” Bucky whispered. He moved to a more laying position with his back resting on the back of the tub. This brought Steve to his chest. 

“Thank you,” Steve said quietly. Bucky’s hands were in his hair, now putting shampoo in it. He closed his eyes and hummed at the sensation of the shampoo being massaged into his hair. 

“Do you feel better?” Bucky asked. Steve nodded. 

They continued on, Bucky cleaning the rest of Steve’s body. When they finished, Bucky picked Steve up and moved him to the bedroom. He dressed him in the same way that a parent dresses a child. He slid Steve’s boxers on slowly followed by his pajamas. Bucky slid his PJs on as well. Steve had a sweater-like shirt on with fuzzy pants. Bucky was constantly warm so he just wore some thin pajama pants. Steve loves the feeling of the soft clothing on his body, but not as much as he loves the feeling of Bucky sliding behind him and wrapping both of his arms around his small waist. 

Bucky pulled the blankets over them. And yes, they do have a weighted blanket. Steve loved it, and it always made Bucky feel safe. 

“Goodnight Stevie,” Bucky whispered. 

“Bucky?” Steve said. 

“Yes, dear?” 

“Do you miss my old body?” Steve asked. Bucky’s eyebrows furrowed together. 

“Of course not. I love you no matter what you look like. I married you for you, not for your muscles or your bony ass.” Steve smiled. “But if I had to pick, I would pick this one every time.” He ticked the outside of Steve’s ribs, causing him to laugh. “I love you,” Bucky whispered. He kissed Steve’s cheek before they both fell into a lovely slumber.

And with Steve, this tiny guy, next to him the mountains seem like nothing. The glimmering lake feels like an old brown puddle next to Steve. Because no matter how much muscle is on Steve’s bones, Bucky will always think the world of him.


End file.
